Question: Convert $\dfrac{73}{28}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $73 \div 28 = {2}\ \text{ R } {17}$ So the improper fraction has $2$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${2} \times \dfrac{28}{28} = {\dfrac{56}{28}}$ This quotient $2$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $17$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{17}}{28}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${2}\ {\dfrac{17}{28}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{56}{28}} + {\dfrac{17}{28}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{73}{28}$.